Mi Realidad
by Miaka Asakura
Summary: Un fic donde Anna, digamos que valora como es y lo que siente por Yoh? O.o algo así XD mi primer fic d Mankin! Reviews eh? Ò.Ó


~Mi Realidad...~  
  
Decisión, progreso, seguridad....  
  
Las sacerdotisas deben tener las cosas muy claras. Siempre controlar y mantenerse firme bajo cualquier situación. Tener un buen equilibrio entre cuerpo y mente. Saber observar nuestro alrededor y apreciarlo..  
  
Lo sé, y yo, pese a todo, debo comportarme como tal. Yo, Anna Kyouyama, una gran sacerdotisa, nada más y nada menos que la futura esposa del Rey Shaman debo seguir siempre el criterio impuesto.   
  
Soy una persona segura de mí misma, sé tomar buenas y acertadas decisiones, manejo cualquier situación con total seguridad, mi cuerpo es ágil y mi mente rápida...cuando hago algo, realmente, lo hago bien.  
  
Vivo en Fumbari, con Yoh Asakura, mi prometido. Me mudé a su casa para poder entrenarlo. No sé si el está contento, pero yo....sí.  
  
"Ese" es mi error. ¿Por qué tube que enamorarme?  
  
Antes no sufría por nada, mi vida era totalmente apacible; aburrida, podría decir.   
  
¿Adónde fue esa indiferencia por algo que no fuera yo misma? Que has hecho conmigo...Yoh...  
  
-Anna, estás medio dormida hoy, ¿no? – preguntó un joven de cascos naranjas.   
  
Era él...el centro de mis...¿preocupaciones? ¿pensamientos?...¿sentimientos?  
  
-Normal. Ayer tus amigos hicieron ruido hasta muy tarde, ¿no tienen casa o qué? – dije yo, puesto que era verdad que no dormí bien por culpa del maldito ruido.   
  
-Tienes razón, estaban muy animados los muchachos. – dijo sonriendo él. Siempre con esa sonrisa que nunca sé, exactamente, que quiere decir con ella. ¿Me molesta su sonrisa?...o...¿me gusta?...  
  
-Ah, por cierto Yoh, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? –pregunté yo con mi usual tono de voz.  
  
-¿Hum? ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó él dubitativo.  
  
-Te está esperando un gran amigo tuyo fuera – dije yo con seguridad, puesto que estaba segura que imaginaba lo que no era.  
  
-¿Manta? ¿Qué querrá?  
  
Yoh salió fuera. Sus dudas aumentaron, puesto que fuera no había nadie.  
  
-Anna, ¿estás segura que me espera alguien? – preguntó de nuevo.  
  
-Sí – dije yo, era...divertido.  
  
-Pues dime dónde, porque yo no veo a nadie – contestó rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-Su nombre es "Entrenamiento" – dije yo con un tono divertido, pues me lo estaba pasando bien.  
  
-Ah...¡¡claro!! Había quedado con él – dijo él sonriendo - ¿¡¿¡QUEEEE!?!?  
  
Yoh acto seguido salió corriendo. Supongo que escapando de mí o de mis entrenamientos.   
  
Lo dejé ir. Tenía demasiado sueño como para correr detrás de él o dejarle inconsciente de un golpe para así poderlo traer de vuelta.  
  
-"Deja que descanse Anna..."   
  
Me sorprendí por un momento de mi propia voz. Mis pensamientos salieron por mi boca sin que yo lo quisiera, suerte que Yoh no estaba por allí, debía mantenerle a la raya y ser estricta, para que así, a pesar de su inmensa tranquilidad, rindiera al máximo.   
  
Las 21:00 PM.....  
  
-¿Tanto miedo le doy? – me preguntó triste a mi misma, puesto que Yoh aun no había regresado.   
  
Sí. Quizás sí. Y no es para menos. No suelo mostrar mis sentimientos...debo ser dura, fría y dominadora...pero...¿así a de ser una sacerdotisa? ¿o eso lo pienso solo yo?...para que...no descubran mis sentimientos...  
  
Por un momento, me doy lástima. Todo lo que había anhelado ser, no lo había conseguido.  
  
Soy una cobarde, no soy fuerte: la idea de perder a Yoh me horroriza.   
  
Observo a mi alrededor pero...con un semblante frío y un carácter al que todo el mundo teme y, aunque así me haya ganado el respeto de todos...¿es así como debería ser?  
  
-Anna me matará – venía diciendo Yoh mientras corría hacia casa.  
  
Entró. Una luz brillaba en el salón.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
Este, se asomó para ver a la persona que susurraba su nombre.   
  
Era su prometida. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, delicada y pálidamente dormida.   
  
-Anna...deja que Yoh descanse un poco... – dijo de nuevo la sacerdotisa entre sueños haciendo que él se sorprendiera.   
  
Rápidamente, él, agarró una manta que encontró cerca y la tapó.  
  
-Descansa Anna... – dijo él dispuesto a subir las escaleras hacía su habitación.- Ah, se que no me oyes porque duermes pero...gracias por todo, te lo agradezco mucho...mi Anna...  
  
Anna, sonrió.  
  
En efecto, estaba dormida pero...quizás, el amor es tan fuerte como para sentir a su prometido, hasta cuando los sueños acaparan su ser.  
  
~FIN~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notas de la autora: Yuuuhuuuu ^o^ es mi primer fic de Shaman King!! Y espero que no el último ^^ se que está muy feo, pero entiendan, es el primero T____T dejen algún review indicándome como lo hago de momento ^^   
  
Viva la pareja de Yoh y Anna!!!! _ 


End file.
